La Planète des singes (2001)
La Planète des singes (Planet of the Apes), est un film américain, inspiré du roman La Planète des singes de Pierre Boulle, réalisé par Tim Burton, sorti sur les écrans en 2001. Synopsis En 2029, un groupe d'astronautes entraîne sur la station orbitale Oberon des singes pour remplacer l'homme dans des explorations spatiales à haut risque. Suite à la réception d'étranges signaux, les astronautes envoient le chimpanzé Pericles afin d'en connaître l'origine. Toutes les communications entre le primate et la station sont subitement interrompues et le vaisseau disparaît des radars. Désobéissant à ses supérieurs, Leo Davidson embarque dans un des vaisseaux expérimentaux pour aller porter secours à Pericles. Tout comme lui, il perd le contrôle des commandes puis s'écrase dans les marais d'une forêt tropicale. L'intrépide pilote voit alors un groupe d'humains affolés foncer droit sur lui, et se fait capturer par des soldats-singes parlants. Qu'est-il arrivé sur cette planète pour que des singes en viennent à dominer la race humaine ? Critique Quand on demande à Tim Burton s'il considère ce film comme un film personnel, il rit et répond immédiatement qu'il le considère bien à lui, et en effet quand on regarde le film, on est surpris des critiques de la presse et du public. Car, "La Planète Des Singes" de Tim Burton est un film plus que jamais "à la Burton", esthétique et politique, avant toute chose. Le chimpanzé héros du film se nomme Périclès, il deviendra le Dieu des singes dans le film. Périclès (il n'existe en fait qu'un seul homme portant ce nom dans le dictionnaire), était un homme politique athénien qui créa de grandes réformes démocratiques (participation de la 3ème classe, gratuité des spectacles...), mais devint peu à peu un tyran imposant une pression économique sur les autres pays et menant aux guerres. Périclès refusa alors peu à peu les droits civiques à tous les étrangers. Il mourut de la peste après avoir fait de son pays une nation riche en arts, prospère, mais belliqueuse et peu tolérante. En parlant de Périclès, on pense inévitablement aux Etats-Unis de 2001, ce pays riche qui fait pression sur les étrangers, et cette nation peu généreuse et conflictuelle. Burton parle de la nature fascisante de son pays derrière la richesse aveuglante. Il annonce aussi le déclin de cette nation faussement démocratique tournée vers le profit et la haine et pas assez vers l'humain et l'ouverture. Il parle de son époque, l'an 2001, mais sa référence à Périclès des millénaires plus tôt indique que rien n'a changé chez l'homme, il y a toujours les mêmes soucis, les mêmes tyrans, comme dans le 2001 de Stanley Kubrick, à qui Burton fait un clin d'œil en utilisant les décors blancs. "La Planète des Singes" de Burton est un film qui se déroule dans le futur, mais dont le futur est montré et annoncé comme le présent et comme le passé. L'acteur américain Charlon Heston fait partie de la distribution du film. Il jouait le héros du premier film sur la Planète des Singes (1968), normal de le retrouver là. Sauf que derrière ce clin d'œil - qui fait plaisir aux fans de l'acteur - se cache naturellement l'ironie de Burton qui transforme l'acteur, avec beaucoup de soin et de plaisir, en vieux singe haineux. Il ne le transforme pas tant que ça quand on sait à quel point Heston a la mentalité d'un primate, il est un extrémiste politique qui veut remettre au goût du jour les armes dans les foyers américains. Tim Burton fait tenir à Heston dans le film les mêmes propos que dans la vie, il y parle de sa haine des intrus, il y parle de guerre, d'élimination. Heston parle à son fils, général des singes (joué ici par le diabolique Tim Roth). Il demande à son fils de briser l'icône religieux près de son lit. Celui-ci s'exécute et découvre que l'icône renfermait en fait... un revolver ! Une relique laissée par les hommes. Ce revolver inattendu dans le film fait l'effet d'une bombe à qui connaît ce cher Heston, à qui connaît les Etats-Unis. Les derniers mots de Heston avant de mourir sont assez explicites: " Que les hommes soient maudits !" On ne peut pas être plus clair. Scène inoubliable qui passe comme une lettre à la poste, parfaitement ancrée dans la dramaturgie du film. Pourtant, Burton dit beaucoup dans cette scène. La fausseté de toute religion dissimule le revolver primitif, cette arme originelle. La guerre et la haine au cœur de l'icône. En parfait iconoclaste, Tim Burton brise l'icône de manière littérale et transcende sa propre nature de cinéaste "divertissant". La dernière scène du film est encore plus parlante de subversion politique. Impossible de l'oublier ! Le héros insipide du film (en soi une description Burtonienne de l'américain moyen : musclé, froid et patriotique) monte les marches à Washington vers la statue de Lincoln pour se sentir chez lui, dans son pays, avec son Père protecteur comme icône religieux. Mais il découvre, avec horreur, à la place de la tête de Lincoln: une tête de singe (celle du fils de Heston). Image inédite de toute l'histoire du cinéma. Image incroyablement osée dans un pays si patriotique. Une image qui vaut tous les discours du monde. Le héros se retourne pétrifié et derrière lui une population le menace. Les flics ont tous des têtes de singes. La nation des Etats-Unis comme Tim Burton avait toujours rêvé de la montrer: des primates au sens cru et littéral du terme. Tout cela passe encore une fois dans la dramaturgie du film, avec une simplicité déconcertante, et c'est ainsi diablement incisif et subversif. Lincoln, le héros absolu aux Etats-Unis, dont la statue a inspiré bon nombre de films, dont "Mr Smith goes to Washington" (Franck Capra) ou "Nixon" d'Oliver Stone récemment. Personne n'avait osé se moquer dans un film à ce point de l'image la plus respectée des Etats-Unis, ce héros toutes catégories de la nation la plus puissante du monde. Burton l'a fait car "La Planète des Singes", c'est sa planète et la notre, ni plus ni moins. Dans un entretien, Burton explique sa Planète des Singes : " Il faut voir ce film comme appartenant à un ensemble, en essayant de le placer dans un contexte plus vaste. " Pas étonnant donc de voir son film démarrer avec la disparition du logo "20th Century Fox" dans le ciel étoilé. Des étoiles qui rappellent les étoiles du drapeau des Etats-Unis mais qui placent surtout le film dans une sphère universelle, plus globale. La société décrite dans le film est la Société - peu importe après tout le nom du pays. Des étoiles, on se rend compte peu à peu qu'il s'agissait de l'armure du méchant singe qui finit en statue à la place de Lincoln à la fin. Le logo devient étoiles et devient la guerre. Le logo, une fois encore détournée par Tim Burton, est une comparaison masquée. Burton montre que derrière le logo, l'icône, le primate règne. Il en est même ses particules fondamentales. Pourtant, en voyant le film, il est très difficile de voir ça car il y a la musique, il y a le style, la vitesse des plans, et les informations, qui font passer l'insulte subversive de Burton pour un simple générique divertissant. Là est le style même de Burton, une esthétique de l'éthique poétique. Car à n'en pas douter, sa patte est de bout en bout dans la Planète Des Singes. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu tourner ce film, c'est évident, Burton aime " tous les films qui comportent un monstre. De "King Kong" à la "Belle et la Bête", pour moi c'est toujours la même histoire qui me fascine et m'envoûte à chaque fois. " "La belle et la bête" devient dans ce film, la bête et le beau bête. La bête est cette singe subtile et amoureuse (jouée par Helena Carter), elle aime le héros (joué par Mark Whalberg). Zoophilie affichée entre les deux héros du film, qui vont de caresses en caresses et finissent par se faire un baiser sur la bouche mémorable. Alors que la blonde sexy type californienne du film sera obligée d'embrasser de force le héros car lui ne semble pas beaucoup attiré par sa blondeur nazie, préférant nettement les traits de la singe. Les images signées du chef opérateur français Philippe Rousselot (Trop Belle pour Toi, L'Ours, Interview with a Vampire, La Reine Margot, etc) sont remarquables de noirceur bleutée et il a su mettre en évidence le style Burton éclairant de manière somptueuse les spirales du décor, qui sont présentes partout, dans le cosmos, dans les écorchures béantes du vaisseau en ruine, dans les flammes nocturnes de l'armée de singe serpentant vers la guerre. Une milice dans la nuit rappelant presque tous les autres films de Tim Burton. On retrouve aussi dans ces plans l'imagerie américaine qu'affectionne Burton, il attaque ici le coucher de soleil dans le canyon, avec le héros en contrejour sur son cheval, la traversée du campement filmée à la John Ford, etc. Burton laisse son empreinte partout, dans une forêt brumeuse et hostile, rappelant son Sleppy Hollow, dans les costumes en latex, dans la souplesse des corps rigides, dans les réunions poétiques des contraires, dans la peur des monstres, dans les frontières découvertes et repoussées, dans l'amour des marginaux, dans le conflit des lumières très ensoleillées puis d'un coup crépusculaires. Bref, un film à la Tim Burton, qui ne singe aucun autre film ou artiste sans y mettre de l'ironie. Un film qui ne traite plus de la nullité d'Edward Wood Jr, mais clairement celle de George Bush Jr. Distribution *Mark Wahlberg : Capitaine Leo Davidson *Tim Roth : Général Thade *Helena Bonham Carter : Ari *Michael Clarke Duncan : Colonel Attar *Paul Giamatti : Limbo *Estella Warren : Daena *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa : Krull *David Warner : Sénateur Sandar *Kris Kristofferson : Karubi *Erick Avari : Tival *Evan Parke : Gunnar *Luke Eberl : Birn *Glenn Shadix : Senateur Nado *Lisa Marie : Nova *Eileen Weisinger : Leeta *Anne Ramsey : Grace Alexander *Linda Harrison : la femme dans le chariot *Charlton Heston : Zaius, père de Thade Fiche technique *Titre : La Planète des singes *Titre original : Planet of the Apes *Réalisation : Tim Burton *Scénario : William Broyles Jr., Lawrence Konner et Mark Rosenthal d'après le roman de Pierre Boulle *Production : Richard D. Zanuck *Musique : Danny Elfman *Montage : John Gilbert *Durée : 119 minutes (1h59) *Dates de sortie : **27 juillet 2001 (USA) **22 août 2001 (France) Lien externe Planete des singes Planete des singes Planete des singes Planete des singes (film, 2001), La From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.